


The "Yuji-stay-the-fuck-away-from-this-plant" Project

by Indigoblau



Series: Random drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enno and Teru go to the same school, Ennoshita is done, Kind-Of-AU, M/M, Plants, Terushima is so pure, everybody else doesn't exist, i am too, innocent Terushima, sarcastic Ennoshita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigoblau/pseuds/Indigoblau
Summary: Terushima has to do a biology project and Ennoshita is the one suffering because of it.





	The "Yuji-stay-the-fuck-away-from-this-plant" Project

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peskychloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peskychloe/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR CHLOE  
> She gave me the prompts and she loves Teru/Enno, so I decided to go with them.  
> Hope you like this <3
> 
> prompts were:  
> Ennoshita and plants  
> "I was worried by the absence of noise"

Ennoshita had a problem.  
Or, rather, a certain someone with dyed hair and too much piercings for a high-schooler had a problem. And this certain someone happened to enjoy it way too much to make his problems Ennoshitas as well.  
"Chikkaaaa c'mooon, help me pleeeaasee"  
Ennoshita was on the brink of commiting murder, for the third time this week, which was a kind-of record, positive wise.  
He had disliked Terushima Yuji at first sight. The other just was way too loud, way too cheerful and way too hot for his own sake.  
Unfortunately, they happened to sit next to each other.  
Unfortunately, they happened to be engaged in their very first group project in High School.  
Unfortunately, Ennoshita happened to fall in love with him.  
And unfortunately, Terushima happened to do so, too.  
And now Ennoshita was stuck with a boyfriend way too hot and way too clingy and if he didn't love this guy this much...  
For real. Someone out there really must've hated Ennoshita the moment his eyes fell upon Terushima.  
"Yuji, I'm eating, can you please go be loud somewhere else?" Ennoshita asked with a jokefull undertone. "But Chika, this is important!" Terushima whined and held a piece of paper in his boyfriends face.  
"Yeah, well, my food and my peace at lunch is important, too. So shut it or get lost."

While meeting Ennoshita for the first time, a lot of people though of him as a calm but determined young man with kind eyes and an athletic built.  
But in reality he was much more sarcastic and much more sassy than everyone would've though.  
His foul mouth didn't stood back against Terushimas in the slightest, actually, while Terushima often innocently and accidently aimed for ones sore spot, Ennoshita just liked to straight out roast others.  
It was one of the main points Tersuhima had fallen in love with.  
However, Ennoshita knew his boundaries and right now he realised he went too far.

Terushima stopped waving the paper in front of him and hid his face behinde it as if he was looking at it, but in reality he just tried to hide his hurt expression.  
"Yu, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to be mean. I just had this really awful meeting with our teacher regarding my futur plans paper and I was in a bad mood. C'mere."  
With this he grabbed the others hand and wrapped him in a hug, lighty kissing his neck.  
"It's okay", Terushima mumbled against his collarbone. "I should've waited with this until the end of school. 'm sorry."  
Ennoshita ended their hug and smiled at his boyfriend. 

While meeting Terushima at first, everyone thought of him as a loud and cheery teen with close to no common sense and a cocky attitude. He seemed like the kind of guy who had more affaires than he had fingers and nothing seemed to get throught to him.  
In reality, Terushima was incredibly sensitive to rejection and he took every little word to the heart. He was a boy of sunshine with a soul of glass and a incredibly kind personality.  
And this was one of the main points Ennoshita had fallen in love with.

"Now, show me, what do you need my help with?" Ennoshita asked, taking the paper out of Terushimas hands.  
BIOLOGY PROJECT was written in big captal letters on the top.  
As Ennoshita read through the instructions his brows got more and more furrowed.  
At the end he closed his eyes and hid a sigh.  
"Great. So you have been assigned to take care of some plants for a week to study their needs and development. Lemme guess: You have absolutely no idea how to take care of a plant?"  
Terushima blushed a bit and scratched his neck "Well, yeah. I mean, I had a plant once when I was younger but she didn't life long, to be honest.." he smiled guiltily at Ennoshita.  
"You wouldn't life long either if I didn't take care of you." the other muttered and glanced over to his boyfriend, worried that he may got too far again.  
But Terushima just laughed and pecked Ennoshita on the cheek before returning to his lunch.  
"I knew you'd help me. Thaaaaanks!"  
Again, Ennoshita sighed. The thruth was; he didn't knew anything about plants at all. He had never had one nor had his mother or someone he knew. But he couldn't tell this to Terushima, not when he counted on him this much.  
This only could go wrong, couldn't it?

The plant turned out to be a simple Evergreen and Ennoshita was a bit relieved that it, according to multiple articles online, didn't need much other than a sunny place and a bit of water every other day.  
It was only for a week, he was sure he could handle this.

Terushima who almost lived at Ennoshita's anyway promised to take the major care of it for it was his plant and his project. Only if he would forget or misthreat the poor thing Ennoshita would step in and interfer.  
At least this was the plan.  
At first Terushima tried to place the plant in the bright sunlight at Ennoshitas window.  
"Yuu, no. The plant needs sunlight but it in dosages, not full-blast all the time."  
Then he wanted to give it its first sip of water and accidentaly dropped the entire water-can on it, so everything, including Ennoshitas floor and windowsill was soaked in water and muddy plant earth.  
"Yuu! How the hell did you drop a fucking water-can so it spilled it's entire content? It's even one for childrens "first gardening", what the fuck."  
And after they finally had cleaned the mess, re-planted the poor Evergreen and re-watered it with a reasonable amount of water, Terushima almost knocked the new pot over by turning a bit too fast to give his boyfriend a kiss.  
This was too much.  
"Yuu, babe, I love you. But for the rest of the week you aren't allowed to even come near this plant. I'l take care of it."  
What he really should've done this moment was taking the damn plant and putting in his boyfriends arms and ban both from his house until the week was over.  
But at this time, Ennoshita didn't knew this.

The first few days went well.  
Ennoshita remembered to water the Evergreen every other day and he took care that it got no harm, mostly from his over-active boyfriend literally jumping through his room for whatever the hell reason he found to do so.  
It begann to become difficult as Ennoshita got sick.  
It wasn't grave, just a really bad cold, but it was enough to glue him to his bed for he hadn't the strenght to even leave it.  
Terushima - eventhough being the airhead he was - took great care of his boyfriend while Ennoshitas parents where at work. Everyday after school Terushima visited and told him stories from school and his little niece he loved so much and he made tea for Ennoshita and showered him with love allover.  
And they almost forgot about the plant.  
"Yuu!", Ennoshita said and winced because of his sore throath, "Yu, the plant! It needs water, it has been three days, I completely forgot. You think you're able to do so? There is a glass next to it filled with the right amount of water, you just -" Ennoshita coughed and made a grimace, "You just have to take the glass and dump its content. Think you're able to manage this?"  
"Chika, I'm no little kid, you know! Of course I'm able to do this!!"  
"No, you're a big-ass teen who manages to make a mess out of everything, that's worse than a little child." Ennoshita said but his soft smile called his biting tone lies. He loved this boy, after all.  
Terushima stuck out his tongue at Ennoshita before he turned around to go and water the plant. Since Ennoshitas armoir was standing between him and the window where the plant stood, he wasn't able to see what the other was doing.  
But he heard no shattering glas, no curse or other things that told him anything went wrong. He almost was worried by the absence of noise.  
After, Terushima returned to his sick boyfriend and they spent an easy evening with movies and light chatter.  
As he drifted to sleep, he thought that Terushima sometimes was able to do things rights, after all.

It wasn't until the next day that Ennoshita realised: He wasn't .

Feeling a whole lot better he was finally able to leave his bed, only a nasty cough had staied with him.  
If he remembered right, his mother had left the coughing syrup on the windosill next to the door.  
It was late at evening and Ennoshita didn't felt the urge to stay up all night just because of this damn cough, so he went to get the bottle with the promising medecin.

The bottle really stood where he thought, but strangly, it was empty.  
Ennoshita racked his brain if he had already used the juice, maybe he forgot because of the fever? But no, this wasn't possible. All the medcine he had taken during his cold had been pills.  
Now, why was this bottle empty? Had his mother accidentaly brought an used one?  
But this, too, was most unlikely the case since she'd surely registered it while bringing it to his room.  
Then how-  
And as he let his eyes wander around his room, he saw something that explained the mystery, and Ennoshita wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry.  
On the edge of his desk stood a glas with a certain amount of water.  
Exactly the glass he had told Terushima to use to water the plant. Obviously he had left it on his desk instead of the windowsill. But surely.. surely Terushima would have seen it. He couldn't have..  
Hastily Ennoshita went to the plant and sticked his fingers into the earth. It was muddy and somehow.. sticky.

Ennoshita wasn't sure if he should be amazed or shook by the amount of STUPIDNESS inhabitating his lover.  
Dear Lord.  
My boyfriend is the biggest idiot on earth.  
Please have mercy on his soul.

After he had changed the earth for the plant AGAIN Ennoshita wasn't sure wether to go and kill his boyfriend or don't say anything at all.  
He knew that Terushima just had tried to make it right by doing exactly what Ennoshita had told him.  
He knew that he had tried to make it right so hard that he even ignored the common sense telling him that this was coughing medicin, not water.

And so, Ennoshita decided to not say anything at all.  
He'd just pretend that it had been the right thing to do. This way, noone would get hurt and everything would work out.  
Right?

The last days of the project "Yuji, please stay away from this poor Evergreen" went without any incidents, mostly because Ennoshita banned Terushima from coming to his house completely.  
They spent their free time at Terushimas' or in cafes if they felt like.

They day Terushimas biology project ended was one of Ennoshitas most favourite days EVER.  
He brought the plant to school where he handed it to his boyfriend.  
"Yuji, all you have to do now is going up those stairs and bring it to your teacher savely. You can handle that?" he asked with a somewhat tired smile. "Of course!!", Terushima answered with a bright smile. "I'm just gonna go there and write down what we did, and then I'll pass without any problems. All thanks to you, babe! Thank youuu!" and with one of his bright smiles Terushima left.

Ennoshita shook his head but he grinned. His boyfriend really was a handfull.

Turned out, the stupidness of Terushima was quite a handfull, too.  
More like, how completely INNOCENT and PURE but unfortunately flat-out STUPID he was.  
Being really proud of himself Terushima had told Ennoshita about how everyone really had been surprised that his plant was still alive and that he had managed to write a full page about the process.  
But as soon as Ennoshita saw his boyfriends face the day after, he knew something was wrong.  
"Yuji, wat happened? You look like.. well.. devastated."  
Terushima looked at Ennoshita with a face ready to burst into tears on the spot.  
"I failed my biology project. Chika, I failed! After all you did for me and the plant I managed to blow the paper!!"  
Oh. Now.. it hadn't been the first time that Terushima managed to do well on one thing while completely blow the other but.. if he really had been writing down what they had done with the plant... how the hell did this not work out?  
It wasn't like Terushima wasn't able to write properly, actually for the airhead he was he had an incredibly beautiful handwriting, neat and clean, and he hardly ever made any mistakes.  
Since the paper hadn't to be written in a foreign language there couldn't be the issue of not knowing the words well enough. So.. the only thing left was the content.  
Whatever Terushima had written, it had to be wrong.

As they arrived at their usual spot on the roof of the school and Terushima had cheered up a bit by Ennoshitas head-patting and hair-ruffling, Ennoshita asked if he could see the paper.  
Terushima sighed, a fairly uncommon thing for him to do, but he gave his assignement to Ennoshita anyway.  
At first, Ennoshita couldn't make out any mistakes. As expected the writing was clean and Terushima described well how they had first brought the plant home and looked up how much water and sunlight it needed. How they had found the perfect spot for their "Baby" - Ennoshita laughed a bit about Teru naming the damn plant "Baby" - and how they took care of it.  
What was the issue with this? As much as Ennoshita could tell, this should have been a perfect 100 points.  
He looked through the rest of the wiriting and it was the last few sentences that made Ennoshita feel like he wanted to die.  
Maybe just jumping off this roof would be fine.  
Maybe never having to deal with this pure but SO STUPID boy in front of him would finally give him the peace he deserved.  
Maybe..  
Enoshita closed his eyes and sighed, hoping if he opened his eyes again, there would be another text.  
But it wasn't.  
There still was written clearly readable:  
"And at the end of the week I watered the plant with a bottle of coughing syrup! I didn't knew that this would help but I was told to do so and I did! It made it grow even stronger and this is what I learned from this project: plants need coughing syrup, too!"

"YUUJIIII"


End file.
